


红蜡烛和人鱼

by Sodedos



Category: eva - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodedos/pseuds/Sodedos
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Kudos: 2





	红蜡烛和人鱼

一

人鱼不像传说中说的那样，仅仅生活在南方。北海里也有人鱼栖居。

这里的冬天很漫长，几乎占去一年中三分之一的时间。十月中旬开始，白昼就一日比一日短，即使是所谓的“好天气”天空也总是笼罩着阴霾。除了夏季，太阳的光剑总也没法刺破致密的云层。能在这样严酷的地方存活下来的，也大多是穷凶极恶，每天为了温饱四处奔走的生物。人鱼也是如此。

由于环境恶劣，很多人鱼都往南方去了。北海的海水在冬天时会呈现出玄武岩和大理石的颜色。这里的海水黑白驳杂，和南方的海不同。南方的海水一年四季都蓝得像矢车菊的花瓣，而北国的所有颜色都失去了彩度。有学问的男人和人鱼说，一切的色彩似乎随着纬度上升逐渐褪去。神要给她的造物涂上颜色，但颜料慢慢的不够了。

“纬度是什么？”人鱼问，尽管她所有的问句听起来都像陈述。

“以后你会学到。”男人回答。

“那，神是什么？”

这是更难的问题。男人说，人鱼以后会学到。

人鱼想了一会儿，接着问了第三个问题。

“我的头发，也是褪了色才变成这样的吗？”

男人这次真的不知道该怎么回答。他只懂一些书上讲过的事情。

“抱歉，这我也不清楚。”

“好的。”人鱼垂下眼，不再说话了。

人鱼是几年前被发现的。一对夫妻去山上参诣，看到石阶上有一个裹着襁褓的女孩。婴儿的头发偎着脖子，颜色很奇怪，是褪成白色的蓝。肌肤的颜色褪得半透明。解开襁褓，他们看见女婴腹部以下是一条鱼尾。之后人鱼被送去孤儿院，又在渔场之间来回辗转。只是没有人忍心杀她，人鱼长了一张人类女孩的脸。

终于，有巡游的艺人来到这座边陲的渔村。他们用一袋铜币买走人鱼，顺带购置了一间漂亮的玻璃缸。只是巡游艺人经过邻县的时候，人鱼被巡警扣留了。官员们担心人鱼和狼人之类的超自然生物会引得人心惶惶，但他们也不忍杀死人鱼，因为她的上身和人类的女孩别无二致。杀死人鱼和谋杀没什么区别，而且可能会沾上诅咒。这座镇上的人虽然冷漠，但大体都很淳朴，也有一些迷信。人人都忙碌着，偶尔停下来休息，为下一段忙碌做好准备。生活由一连串琐碎而必要的事情构成。巡游艺人的头领说，自己可以把人鱼送到黑市上拍卖。他知道都市的很多富翁愿意出高价买一个女奴，也有许多饕客愿意为人鱼肉糜一掷千金，到时候钱可以和镇上的官员平分。但这套说辞招来反感，巡游艺人被驱逐出去。他们离开的时候大骂，从来没有见过这样愚昧的乡民。

依然没有人愿意收养人鱼。警察署于是给镇上的博物学者写信。这是一个东京出身的男子，至今未婚。他欣然答应。一天夜里，男人准备了一个带罩子的玻璃水缸，把人鱼接了回去。警察署的人怀着一种看笑话的心情。人鱼只有人类的上身，是不能生育的。

但他们不知道男人在想什么。镇上没有人知道他在想什么。有媒婆上门说亲，但都被婉拒了。尽管男人是东京出身，很有学问，但大家在背地里说他太懦弱，没有勇气承担家庭的责任。他要怎么抚养一条母人鱼呢？

人鱼能听懂人类的语言。她不像鱼，不像人，倒是更像一株水生植物。

接她回来的那天晚上，他这样解释：“你被送来这里，因为警察和巡游艺人们相信，只有专家才知道怎么抚养一条人鱼。他们担心你会夭折……”说话的时候，他的脸上有一种很用力的真挚。当一个人不相信自己的说辞，大概就借用表情叫别人信服。“你叫什么名字？”

人鱼坐在浴缸边上。摆动尾巴，浴缸里就发出冰块撞击鳞片的声音。她连续两周都不说话。考虑到没有人教，人鱼不会说人类语言，也是很理所当然的事情。于是男人像照顾一个哑巴一样照顾她。

这件事情传了出去：男人收养了远房亲戚的女儿，是个腿上有残疾的智障儿，长得像个人偶。是吗，漂亮吗？真想见一见。很漂亮，显得更可怜。不知道她父母去哪了。唉……可怜的孩子。人们闲聊，然后又各忙各的。

过了一个月左右，男人带人鱼去看海。她穿了一条滑稽的纱裙，坐在轮椅上，尾巴卷起来。人鱼望着北方的海，说：

“绫波……”

风发出裂帛的声音，波浪翻弄出绫纹，海水黑白两色交杂。她也不知道为什么自己会说这两个字。或许之前的人鱼浮上海面也看见了类似的景色，发出了感叹。那喟叹的声音还遗留在海面，被这一只人鱼听见了。绫波是人鱼语在人类语言中的拟音，于是她从这天起就姓“绫波”。

男人说：“在隆冬一月，人鱼要冒着生命危险去到岸上觅食，从雪里刨地衣和苔藓充饥。只有不机敏的人鱼才会被人类发觉。毕竟他们常年在流冰的间隙之间泅水，又要躲避其他猛兽的袭击。我没有见到除了绫波以外的人鱼，但因为你吃过熟食，生理上的兽性迅速地退化了。”

她不懂兽和人的差异，只是想，自己可能是隆冬的时候被遗弃的。母人鱼在觅食的时候分娩，把孩子留在陆地上。她想问男人，自己是不是再不能在海里生活了。如果她不能在流冰的间隙之间泅水，她就再也找不到自己的同族。倒不是悲愤……她知道野兽生存的艰难，也能够接受自己被遗弃的事实。动物哪怕经历什么样的惨事，也只能受着。父母因为饥饿吃掉自己的孩子都不值得大惊小怪。人鱼在心理上还残留着兽的部分，所以不觉得自己凄凉。

风和波浪像是从地壳深处卷起的，猎猎作响。紫黑色的海面缀着雪白的泡沫。男人出神地望了一会儿，回过头，只看见绫波的嘴巴张合。

“你说什么？”他问。

绫波叫他附身，然后贴在男人耳边说：“我想留在这里，等我的同类。”眼睛定定的，像两颗无机质的红水晶。

他于是明白，绫波是在说，无论他是否回东京，自己一定会留在镇上。她坐在轮椅上，水色的头发被风卷起，整个人下一刻就像是要飞起来。男人忽然想起有人和他说起青鸾舞镜的事。世上只剩下一只青鸾鸟，它临死时对着铜镜起舞。它看见镜中映出另一只鸟的影子……那个人还和他说了很多的奇闻异事，但那已经是很久以前了。绫波不言语，等着男人的回应。

半晌，被叫做“博物学者”的男人回过神来，说：“没关系，无论你去哪里，我总是要留在这里的。我也有要等的人。”他低头看了看自己沾满尘土的鞋尖，有望了望天空，背过身去叹气。

背过身去之前，她看到男人的面孔。像是怯懦的面具开裂。绫波眨了眨眼，那个时候她第一次知道，原来生活在人群中的人类也会感到孤独。


End file.
